KIRA☆Power
KIRA☆Power is the first opening of Pretty Rhythm : Tail Of Muse.this song sung by Guardians 4 and this song also a image song of Guardians 4. It is also the 2nd opening of Pretty Rhythm : Revolution and an insert song sung by Étincelle étoiles. Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he Suki? Suki! Koe ni dashitara genki ni naru Ikō? Ikō! Saki ni matsu no ha donna sekai (Blue sky) Kimi to miteru no ha (Yasashisa) Wasure nai mirai (Blue sky) Minna no kokoro wo Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume ha Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he |-| Kanji= 叶えましょう!　この夢を 叶えましょう!　君とFly high 光るツバサ　愛の愛のツバサ 羽ばたけ空へ 好き?　好き! 声に出したら元気になる 行こう?　行こう! 先に待つのはどんな世界 (Blue sky) 君と見てるのは (優しさ) 忘れない未来 (Blue sky) みんなの心を 笑顔にすると決めたよ 叶えましょう!　この夢を 叶えましょう!　君とFly high キレイなんだ頑張るちから KIRA☆Power 叶えましょう!　この夢は 幸せへと続く　KIRA☆Power 光るツバサ　愛の愛のツバサ 羽ばたけ空へ |-| English= Let's grant this dream come true! Let's Fly high as this dream will be granted! The wings of our loves shines and flaps towards the sky I love? I love! The voice you cast turn me healthy Let's go? Let's go! The destination that waiting us is a world (Blue sky) By seeing you (was so gentle) is my unforgettable future (Blue sky) It has been decided that everyone will smile by their hearts! Let's grant this dream come true! Let's Fly high as this dream will be granted! Our powers to work hard looks so beautiful KIRA☆Power This dream that we'll grant will continue into our happiness, KIRA☆Power The wings of our loves shines and flaps towards the sky Full ver. Rōmaji= Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he Suki? Suki! Koe ni dashitara genki ni naru Ikō? Ikō! Saki ni matsu no ha donna sekai (Blue sky) Kimi to miteru no ha (Yasashisa) Wasure nai mirai (Blue sky) Minna no kokoro wo Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume ha Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he Zettai? Zettai! Kimeta koto dayo akiramenai Sansei? Sansei! Te wo tsunaide hitotsu ni narō (My heart) Tsutaaetai kimochi (Afureru) Subarashii Sekai (My heart) Minnna no kibō ga Ashita wo maneku hazu dayo Utai mashō! kono basho de Utai mashō! kimi ni Love song Odori nagara hohoemu hitomi KIRA☆Happy Utai mashō! kono basho ha Tokubetsu da ne sō sa KIRA☆Happy Mune ni saita ai ha ai ha suteki Kagayake motto! Ashita no kaze ha Nani iro darō? Wakaranai mama ni Ah! Utau yo Daremo ga shiawase motomete... (Blue sky) Kimi to miteru no ha (Yasashisa) Wasure nai mirai (Blue sky) Minna no kokoro wo Egao ni suru to kimeta yo Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume ha Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he |-| Kanji= 叶えましょう!　この夢を 叶えましょう!　君とFly high 光るツバサ　愛の愛のツバサ 羽ばたけ空へ 好き?　好き! 声に出したら元気になる 行こう?　行こう! 先に待つのはどんな世界 (Blue sky) 君と見てるのは (優しさ) 忘れない未来 (Blue sky) みんなの心を 笑顔にすると決めたよ 叶えましょう!　この夢を 叶えましょう!　君とFly high キレイなんだ頑張るちから KIRA☆Power 叶えましょう!　この夢は 幸せへと続く　KIRA☆Power 光るツバサ　愛の愛のツバサ 羽ばたけ空へ 絶対?　絶対! 決めた事だよあきらめない さんせい?　さんせい! 手を繋いでひとつになろう (My heart) 伝えたい気持ち (あふれる) 素晴らしい世界 (My heart) みんなの希望が 明日を招くはずだよ 歌いましょう!　この場所で 歌いましょう!　君にLove song 踊りながらほほえむ瞳 KIRA☆Happy 歌いましょう!　この場所は 特別だねそうさ　KIRA☆Happy 胸に咲いた　愛は愛はステキ 輝けもっと! 明日の風は 何色だろう? わからないままに　Ah! 歌うよ 誰もが幸せ求めて… (Blue sky) 君と見てるのは (優しさ) 忘れない未来 (Blue sky) みんなの心を 笑顔にすると決めたよ 叶えましょう!　この夢を 叶えましょう!　君とFly high キレイなんだ頑張るちから KIRA☆Power 叶えましょう!　この夢は 幸せへと続く　KIRA☆Power 光るツバサ　愛の愛のツバサ 羽ばたけ空へ |-| English= Let's grant this dream come true! Let's Fly high as this dream will be granted! The wings of our loves shines and flaps towards the sky I love? I love! The voice you cast turn me healthy Let's go? Let's go! The destination that waiting us is a world (Blue sky) How you'd look (was so gentle) is my unforgettable future (Blue sky) It has been decided that everyone will smile by their hearts! Let's grant this dream come true! Let's Fly high as this dream will be granted! Our powers to work hard looks so beautiful KIRA☆Power This dream that we'll grant will continue into our happiness, KIRA☆Power The wings of our loves shines and flaps towards the sky Absolutely? Absolutely! It has been decided, so don't give up My favor? Your favor! Hold my hand and let's become one (My heart) These feelings I want to share (overflows) in this wonderful world (My heart) Everyone's hopes will lead them into their futures Let's sing in this place! I'll sing this Love song for you! Our eyes laughs as we dance KIRA☆Happy So let's sing! This place was likely so special, KIRA☆Happy The love that blooms in our hearts are so beautiful So let's shine brighter! The wind of tomorrow will be in what color? I can't tell it here, Ah! So I'll sing Everybody seeks the happiness… (Blue sky) How you'd look (was so gentle) is my unforgettable future (Blue sky) It has been decided that everyone will smile by their hearts! Let's grant this dream come true! Let's Fly high as this dream will be granted! Our powers to work hard looks so beautiful KIRA☆Power This dream that we'll grant will continue into our happiness, KIRA☆Power The wings of our loves shines and flaps towards the sky Category:Real Life Songs